It Can Wait
by Miss. KooKies
Summary: Texting and driving is never a good idea especially if the one you love is killed while texting you. One shot between Alejandro and Heather.


It Can Wait

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

A/N: This story will be told Alejandro's P.O.V. _This font is Past time, _**This font is the TV, **and this is present time.

_"I'm on my way" Heather texted me. I smiled I never thought we'd be together after the lave incident but I'm perfectly back to normal after my surgery and I forgave Heather I love her too much to stay angry at her._

_"Okay mi Amor be safe on the road" I texted Heather back I couldn't wait to see her that would be my first time seeing her after Total Drama. _

_"I will and I can't wait for our date" Heather texted me. I decided that day was going to be the day to give Heather the ring I was going to purpose to her make her Mrs. Alejandro and have her all to myself. _

_"Me either I can't wait to see you and I have a surprise for you" I texted Heather. _

_"I can't wait to see you either and what's the surprise and occasion?" Heather texted back making me smile._

_"Well if I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it and no occasion just love" I texted Heather back._

_":p" Heather texted me._

_";)" I texted Heather back. This went on for hours until Heather finally stopped texting me "Heather?" I texted still no reply. I waited for hours for Heather to show up at the restaurant "Heather are you still coming?" I texted still no reply. I gave up and went home calling Heather over and over straight to voice mail and no reply I picked up the little Tiffany Co box and put it in my back pocket. I couldn't believe she stood me up I drove home not knowing rather to be angry or sad right when I walked into the living room. My mother Maria, my papa Alexander, and my brother Carlos and Jose ran over and hugged me which was new especially for Jose.  
_

_"Your okay my hijo is okay" my mom cried hugging me tightly._

_"What's wrong with everyone?" I asked first Heather now my family._

_"I'm so sorry" my dad said patting my shoulder._

_"Sorry for what?" I asked confused._

_"You don't know?" my crying mother asked me._

_"Know what?" I asked still confused._

_"Hermano your chica is..." Carlos started beating around the bush. The family guided me to the living room and turning on the news I raised a brow and got up to leave until I heard my niñas name._

**"The queen of mean from the Total Drama franchise has been found dead in a car accident " the news reporter said._  
_**

_"No" I shook my head I was just texting Heather that can't be true._

**"The cause of Heather's death was caused by this" the news reporter showed Heather's phone "many drivers die because of this it can wait her last words were Your si-"**

_"No. no, no" my eyes watered this was way worst than the time Heather rejected me on the volcano. My chest heaved up and down a I couldn't swallow and I couldn't fight the tears pouring down my face. My face was hot this was all my fault. "This is all my fault!" I screamed out shoving my head between my lap. My brothers tried to comfort me including Jose. "Don't touch me!" I yelled throwing up my hands and running upstairs and slamming my door words couldn't explain how I felt. I took out the ring that was supposed to be on Heather's delicate finger I flipped my bed over, I broke my lamp and broke my closet door I thrashed my entire room reacting like a kid I kicked, cried, and screamed._

_"I'm sorry Heather" I said looking above me. "Mi amor por qué, por qué did you leave me?" I asked looking for answers that couldn't be found I cried over and over never sleeping for a minute since that horrid day. _

...Two years later...

I come to the graveyard every night the same exact time Heather died seeing her, talking to her, letting her know how much I miss and love her it might sound crazy but her spirit talks to me every night. Some say I went insane, some thought it was romantic, some say I'm seeing things but only I see Heather's spirit and I talk to her every night. I walked up to Heather's grave and put flowers on it every night and her ring sat on her grave with the roses I give her each night. I always thought back to that day I could have changed that night by being more of a gentlemen offering Heather a ride she's still be here on planet Earth. I know one day we'll be reunited and when they day comes we'll be together forever and ever.

* * *

**I don't know where I was actually going with this story but I hope you liked it because this is a valuable lesson that can be avoided it can wait and so can you. R&R (read and review). I actually hate the way this turned out but it'll do.**


End file.
